


The Heart's Tell

by Sapphos_Successor



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Mentions of Bechloe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 06:44:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13828701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphos_Successor/pseuds/Sapphos_Successor
Summary: Cynthia-Rose has to go to the doctor no matter how much she dislikes it. At least the nurse is really cute though.





	The Heart's Tell

**Author's Note:**

> This is something no one asked for but I wrote it anyways because that's who I am

  Cynthia-Rose could name at least twenty reasons why she hated the doctor's office. Especially during flu season. It was stuffed full of sick people, the wait was so boring, she was probably getting sicker by being there, and it was expensive as hell. The list went on and on.

   She used to love it as a kid though. Her childhood doctor was nice, pretty, and gave her candy. A trifecta that could still win her over. Now that she'd moved for school though she had to go to a walk-in and didn't want to go even if she was sick. If she could power through whatever she was feeling she'd avoid going altogether. 

  However her birth control needed to be refilled which you had to go into the doctors for. So she made an appointment and went to it. 

  She knew it was a mistake the moment she walked in and someone coughed. She couldn't find a mask at the store so she pulled her jacket sleeve over her mouth. She confirmed her appointment at the counter and found an almost empty corner. She could see the entire office from it. Most the people there were kids or parents with a few college students she recognized from campus. 

  She slouched in her chair pulling out her phone to message Chloe. Her friend she'd met in her Women's Studies class over two months ago. 

CR: I'm going to die here  
BiconicGinger: don't be so dramatic you're gonna be fine  
CR: There is a coughing child ten feet away from me! I'm going to get sick and die!  
BiconicGinger: you're the one who needs your meds  
BiconicGinger: ...if you do get sick does that mean I can set you up with someone as a dying wish?  
CR: I'M the one who gets the dying wish  
BiconicGinger: exactly it would be to find true love and me being the amazing friend i am would grant it

  Cynthia-Rose rolled her eyes scoffing quietly. "Cynthia-Rose Adams?" Someone called out from behind her. She put her phone up shuffling to the nurse. Her heart stopped for a split second when she bumped into the tall girl waiting for her.

  The nurse had dark brown hair, a gummy smile, and blue-green eyes. "Woah slow down there tiger no need to be in such a rush," the nurse joked. Cynthia-Rose felt her entire face get warm chuckling to distract from the panicked expression on her face. "Right this way to check your height and weight."

  They went down the hallway past doors filled with other patients waiting for one thing or another to the scale at the end of the hall in silence. The entire two minute walk Cynthia-Rose kept feeling her eyes drift over the nurses body and chastising herself for it each time.

  She stepped on the scale staring at it. Cynthia-Rose had no idea how to read it since it was so old but tried to anyway. It was a habit she'd picked up when she was little and bored. She watched the nurse move the little pieces around then write something down on her clipboard. She caught a glimpse of her name tag before the nurse led her to an empty room. Her name was Stacie.

  She told Cynthia-Rose to sit on the Examination Table pulling the blood pressure monitor towards her. She wrapped the cuff around her arm turning it on with the clicks of a button or two.

  Cynthia-Rose stared at the ceiling tiles to ignore how close Stacie was. This was normal, she had to be this close. It'd be weird to think anything more of it. She was just so close.

  "Okay now I have to measure your heart rate by hand our thing is down... do you mind?" She asked putting her stethoscope to Cynthia-Rose's chest and grabbing her wrist.

  She flinched slightly at how cold it was but the feeling quickly went to the back of her mind when Satcie leaned in more. She smelled like apples and the cinnamon incense the office had going. It strangely made her more attractive. 

  "Hm, it's.... faster than average," Stacie stated. Cynthia-Rose looked up at her swallowing. Stacie was wearing a half smirk with her brows raised as she stepped back. 

  She knew! Cynthia-Rose figured she could be a dumbass sometimes but this crossed the line into Emily level stupidity! Damn she was gonna have to become a recluse and drop off the grid now. No way she could live this down.

  "So what is the purpose of this appointment?" Stacie asked dragging Cynthia-Rose out of her mental plans to move back home.

  "Uh I need a refill on my uh... birth control," she answered. Oh God she still had the rest of the damn appointment to get through. This just wasn't right.

  "Okay are you sexually active?" Stacie continued.

  Cynthia-Rose took a deep breath scrunching her face up and shaking her head no.

  Stacie nodded writing more on her clipboard. The room's air was so heavy it felt uncomfortable to just breathe it. "So what's the birth control for?" 

  "To regulate everything," Cynthia-Rose grumbled avoiding any form of eye contact. She was generally smooth with the ladies but she was blanking and unsure of what to do in general. 

  Stacie continued writing making her pen the only source of sound in the room. Until she stopped and looked up at Cynthia-Rose with the same cocky smile on her face.

  "So does that mean you're single?" She cooed. She stood up strutting over to the examination table and standing right in front of Cynthia-Rose. "I usually try to stay some-what professional but you're really cute and interested..." Cynthia-Rose shakily laughed squirming on the table. That was a wild jump. Cynthia-Rose wasn't sure if she was hallucinating right now.

  The door swung opened breaking the heavy air. The doctor walked in as Stacie stepped back and winked at Cynthia-Rose.

  The rest of the appointment was normal aside from the glances between Cynthia-Rose and Stacie. Cynthia-Rose would look back over at her for multiple reasons only to be met with her staring intensely back and smiling. The doctor seemed to not pick up on it or just ignored it because she went on like nothing was happening. 

There were more patients she had to attend too so she wrote the prescription and sent Cynthia-Rose on her way. It was another ten minute wait in the lobby though to get the prescription. She was just happy to get out of there no matter how cute the nurse was.

The next bus was in an hour so she called Beca to pick her up who brought Chloe along. Meaning she had to sit in the back seat with Amy's mess.

"So I guess you didn't die huh?" Beca joked when she got in. Cynthia-Rose rolled her eyes pushing a bra out of her way.

"Not yet, will you just drive me to get my meds?" She grumbled handing her the slip of paper. Chloe grabbed it out of her hand as they drove off. She grinned widely at the piece of paper clearly proud of something.

"You know I wanted to set you up with a Stacie she's one of Aubrey's friends," she said. 

Cynthia-Rose frowned feeling confusion and panic slowly set in. How the hell did she know the nurse's name? This day just kept getting worse. "How uh... what?" She managed. 

Chloe peeled off a stickynote from her prescription shoving it Cynthia-Rose's face. A phone number was scrawled on it in loopy handwriting with Stacie's name right under it and a winky face. There was even a lollipop with it. Man that girl had a thing for winking didn't she. She tried to snatch it out of her hand but Chloe pulled it back and showed it to Beca. 

 

Beca whistled trying to keep her eyes one the road and look at the number. "Damn CR you're good how'd you manage to get someone's number at the doctor's?" She praised. Cynthia-Rose finally got Chloe to give her the number rubbing the back of her neck.

"I don't exactly know it was kind of a disaster," she said rereading the number. She heard Beca mumble sounds about right and Chloe smack her in the arm but ignored them as she put the number in her phone.

CR: Cynthia-Rose here quick question why'd you give me your number?  
StacieHotNurse: I thought it was obvious because you're cute and interested.  
CR: Oh okay. Are you free this Friday?  
StacieHotNurse: Ooohh straight (No pun intended) to the point me likey. Is it to play doctor? ;)  
CR: No I think I've had enough of that for a lifetime.  
StacieHotNurse: Are you sure I've been told I give great physicals?  
CR: It's tempting but for now can I know if you're free?  
StacieHotNurse: Yes, and I'll change you're for now to now. I'm too good to wait for

Cynthia-Rose laughed to herself looking back up to see Chloe smirking at her. She always got an arrogant expression when she was right. It wasn't as annoying this time though still annoying just not as much. Same went for the doctor's maybe it wasn't as bad as she previously thought.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this I liked it so yeah


End file.
